iPod Shuffle Challenge NejiTen
by NejiTen4ever67
Summary: Little drabbles bout ma fav coup... NejiTen... somewat Sasuke bashing and suicide


Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood

I've never felt any better in my life. Being with Hyuga Neji forever. Hinata's so happy about me being hr cousin in law and I'm just so so happy that I get Neji first before some slut was betrothed to him "to stengthen the clan's bond with outsiders" but in reality it's just killing love. This is the absolute happiest day of my life, but of course who wouldn't want to get married to someone like Hyuga Neji, but he's mine bitches. I was so happy when he proposed to me down by the lake and at that moment I knew it was destiny for our love to be everlasting

Tubthumping by Jake and Amir*

I'm so sad that Neji's gone. I lost my best friend, my lover, my training partner. That little slut he was betrothed to took him back to Iwagakure so I couldn't see him again.

"'Nother drink Lee," I said drunkly. The only thing I could do was drink, whiskey, vodka, cider, and lager.

Lee was really trying to help, but he wasn't Neji.

"Tenten," I heard someone say very, very tiredly. I turned around and there was my knight… in only… in only his pants, no shirt!*

"Neji, it's "Neji, it's you! Wow you look like shit." I giggled

"Please take me back Tenten, I love you!"

Part of Your World by Little Mermaid

Hyuga Neji and I are so different. He's the master and I'm the pathetic sevant. I wanted to be with him so badly! But he is with one else. I really do love him and I would do anything to be with him. When I would clean his room, I usually sing and occasionally he would come in there and listen. But I want him to love me, all of me, not just my voice. Oh how I wish to be with him!

Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood

"How… how could he be dead… it was a simple mission." Neji and I were to be wedded after he returned… but he didn't. I knew Sasuke killed him, it wasn't that hard to realize. At Neji's funeral I couldn't stop crying, for once I felt like I belong. And Sasuke has the audacity to be there… tha bastard.

"Why… why the hell would you do that you bastard! …WHY!?!?!?!" I yelled at Sasuke, right in front of Neji's grave. No answer. I ran off into a deserted alley. Damn that Sasuke, who the hell could stoop so low and commit murder so you can attempt to get someone back who used you. But if I couldn't be with Neji along with everyone else, then I would was to be with him some place else. I knew my parents would be so proud of me for beong with the Hyuga prodigy.

Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye

I'm going to be with Hyuga Neji forever. Oh god, I could never be happier in my life. I started dancing around mainly because of all the happiness I had in me.

"Tenten," Neji said softly.

"Hn what what's going on.?" I asked quizzically.

"You fell asleep remember," I could tell he was holding back from moving m hair out no my face he said it "made me look so emo that Sasuke looked like he would become Zac Efron"

"Neji, I love you,"

"I love you too." We kissed but it wasn't one of the casual kisses we had before, it was so passionate that it compelled me, I was seeing a new side if Neji.

"Don't leave my arms ever Tenten,"

"I wont Neji, I never will."

Holding Out For a Her by Bonnie Tyle

Another Saturday night… nothing to do… no one to talk to since every one of my friends were out actually having a life, I couldn't go drink with Lee cause he's on a mission. Neji was… out ? That surprised me but his phone went straight to voicemail when I called him. So I took my mom 's cell and called him and what do know he answer, "What the hell Neji!"

"Look I can explain"

"No save you lying kniving asshole, your with me so you can sleep with me"*

"Tenten I love you"

"No save dick, were through"

Ever since then 4 months ago I haven't went to an practice I only practiced when I knew Neji was out, until one day

"Tenten"

"What do you want bitch"

"I don't want to date you anymore cause-"

"Were through dick"

"Cause I want to marry you"

Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio

Hyuga Neji is always the guy you want but the guy you can never have. A manwhore as I say. He's one of the few white guys who could pull off being black* and there's only two others at our school Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke and Neji hated each other and Kiba tried to avoid the hell between them. Neji and Sasuke always were the ones to fight over women, there's only been 2 women Sasuke got Sakura and Hinata, Hinata was Neji's cousin so that'd be awkward and Sakura, Neji hated her he attempted to fought over her cause it would piss Sasuke off. Every other woman they fought over; Ino, Temari, and actually me Neji got and thank god he's still with me

When You're Gone by Aril Lavigne

"He's gone Tenten, I'm so sorry about it"

"It's… it's ok Gai thanks"

I was never the same after that. Hyuga Neji and I were married for 6 months, and I was pregnant with his child. I about to give birth and I didn't want him to go

"FF_2192169_1363337898_Neji please don't"_

"_I have to"_

"_So you want our kid to be a bastard"_

"_I'll be back Tenten, I love you"_

"_Ok. Bye Nejikun I love you" *_

I had to give our child to Hinata and Kiba so he wouldn't be put into he wrong hands and I

didn't want him to live alone, at least now I can be with Neji.

Some People Want it All by Alicia Keys

Some people in the world are obsessed with money, power, sex, and et cetera. But not me. I live

for the music within me and for love. Neji and I have been married for 9 months. I've been a

cabernet singer to help us and Neji's been going on hell mission. And why are we doing this? We

want a kid, plain and simple. But even in the end we cant have a kid, I don't care. Cause I have Neji and that's all that matters .

*Tubthumping isn't officially by Jake and Amir… it's the only one I have on ma rhapsody

* Shirtless Neji fantasy moment for all the Neji fangirl stalkers :D

* The lying kniving asshole part was a random Employee of the Month quote… it's one of the three movies I have right now and I overwatch it :D

* Everything in italics is a flashback… just letting you know that since this is my first one

A/N If you want me to do a iPod Shuffle Challenge for a specific character, couple, or use a certain song. Tell me but if it's strictly from the anime and doesn't get mentioned in the manga give me a little descrip cause I'm protlly gonna butcher their way of life thnks

Oh and you can look all of these songs on youtube in case you like any of them :D


End file.
